ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Adapted Situation
Adapted Situation is the pilot episode of OmniDragon 10. QOTD: Who in Ben 10 do YOU ship? Answer in the comments. Plot The scene is at a school, in a classroom. The teacher is at his desk, and the students are quietly talking about their summer plans, until... Random Kid: My rich parents and I, who are very rich, are going to France to see the Eiffel Tower, because we are RICH! Teacher: Bill, I don't want to be rude, but you leave me no choice. Shut up. Bill: That's rude! I can file a lawsuit! I can- Boy: Shut up? Bill withers in his seat (No pun intended) and people start high fiving the Boy, who we know as OmniDragon. Suddenly, the bell rings, and people immediately get up and run to the door, except OmniDragon. He goes up to the teacher. OmniDragon: Bye, Mr. Riordan. You were an awesome teacher. I won't forget you. Mr. Riordan: Bye "OmniDragon". Now, tell me, why is that your nickname? When I asked you on the first day of school, you said to ask me today. So, why? OmniDragon: It started as a joke. I have two other cousins that share the same birthday as I. When we were little, We would play soldier. I was going through a "Dragon" phase, so I was Army Dragon. My cousin Ben would always say "OmniDragon", and the nickname stuck. Mr. Riordan: That actually makes sense. Well, bye OmniDragon. I hope to have you next year. I'm moving to Sixth grade next year, so you may have me! (Whisper) You were my favorite student. OmniDragon smiles and runs to the front of the school, where the Rust Bucket we all know and Love is waiting. The door to it opens, and Grandpa Max smiles. OmiDragon gets in, hugging Grandpa, and sits down. Soon, Ben and Gwen get on, too. Gwen and Ben: OmniDragon! Gwen hugs him, then sits next to him. Ben merely waves and sits across from them. Gwen: OmniDragon, I missed you so much! OmniDragon: We go to the same freaking school! Ben: And we had dinner with him last week. Gwen: I know, but now, it's summer! Ben: And you're going to get excited over everything. (Mimicking) Oh, the sun is shining in SUMMER! Yay! Gwen: Shut up, Dweeb. OmniDragon is watching, and stifling a laugh, while Grandpa is listening, grinning. OmniDragon: Hey, have you guys ever played Shipping Wars? Ben: Ugh, some girls at lunch play it. Gwen: What is it? OmniDragon: You say who you think would be cute together. Gwen: Ben and Julie Yanamoto! OmniDragon, laughing: Oh god. Ben: Hey! Well... she is kinda cute.... Gwen and Kevin Levin! Gwen: Hey! Kevin Eleven-detentions-a-week? Not in a million years! OmniDragon, under his breath: Remember that. Gwen: OmniDragon and Abigail Astin! OmniDragon: I can't really argue there. Ben: You're kidding me! OmniDragon: You wish. What, you jealous that I have a chance and you don't? Ben: Shut up. OmniDragon: Or is it that Julie likes me and not you? Ben: I'm really getting pi- Grandpa: We're almost there! Ben and OmniDragon seem to forget their conversation. Both: Yay! Meanwhile, in space, a squid-like creature who appears to be female is talking to a galvan. Myaxx: Azmuth, are you sure this is a good idea? Two omnitrixes is twice the risk. Azmuth: Or, if things go smoothly, twice the safety and heroes. Myaxx: Alright, sir. She presses a button and two pods are sent to Earth. Myaxx: Max, please find them. There's on for you, and one for Dakota. Azmuth: He cannot hear you. And I believe Dakota prefers OmniDragon. Myaxx: I honestly couldn't care less. S''he watches as the pods disappear into Earth's Atmosphere.'' THEME SONG OmniDragon and Co. are sitting by a campfire, eating hotdogs. OmniDragon: These hotdogs are really good, Grandpa! Ben: They are! Gwen: Agreed! Grandpa Max: Well, I'm so glad you kids like them! I'll go get more! He gets up and goes into the Rust Bucket. Ben Gwen and OmniDragon throw away their hotdogs. Ben: Those were the- Gwen: Worst hotdogs- OmniDragon: Ever! IN THE HISTORY OF HOTDO- All kids: Hey Grandpa! Grandpa: I got more! Gwen: Oh, uh, we forgot.... We're not hungry anymore... OmniDragon and Ben: Yeah.... They run off, leaving a dumbstruck Grandpa Max Grandpa: I don't think that they liked it. Meanwhile, Ben and OmniDragon are running, leaving Gwen to walk back to the campsite. Ben: I think we can stop. OmniDragon: Indubitably. Ben: I think that means yes. OmniDragon: It does. Ben: Good. For a second I thought I was stupid! OmniDragon: You still are, just less so. Ben: Shut up. Suddenly, a green meteor lands right in front of them. When the smoke clears, two pods are revealed i the middle. OmniDragon: This day keeps getting weirder and weirder. Ben: You're telling me. It must some sort of government satellite. OmniDragon: Or, it's from space. Ben: That seems more likely. OmniDragon: Exactly. They slide into the crater and Ben touches the pod. It opens, and two watches are revealed: One Grey and Green, the other Black and Green. Ben: OmniDragon, what are those? OmniDragon: Uh... alien space watches? Ben: Well, besides that. OmniDragon: I don't know. But I'm curious. Ben: I'm more... scared. OmniDragon: Meh. I laugh at danger. Ben: What about that time with the squirrel.... OmniDragon: I WAS NINE! Ben: It's only been a year. OmniDragon: Oh yeah? What about you with that Peacock? Ben: They're freaky! OmniDragon: Yeah right. At least Squirrels can be dangerous. Ben: When? OmniDragon: When they have rabies. Ben: Fair point. OmniDragon slides down into the pit and touches the black and green watch. It latches on his wrist and the green turns blue. OmniDragon: Wha- AHHH! Ben: Does the other one do the same thing? He finds out after it jumps out of the pit and latches onto his right wrist/ Ben: Ahh! Get it off! Get it off! OmniDragon: Mine won't. See? He tries opening it again but presses a button. This causes the hourglass faceplate to pop up, showing a hologram of some velociraptor type alien. OmniDragon: What the Fu.....dgcicle? Ben: That's even weirder than the watch itself! OmniDragon: What is? Ben: The fact that you said 'What the fudgcicle." OmniDragon: Meh. He presses down the faceplate and sudden;y, blue light envelopes him. Ben can see as his claws get sharp, a tail forms, and other changes. He goes up in height as well. Alien: Wah! I'm a monster! ???: Alien, to be exact. Alien and Ben turn around to see Grandpa Max, frowing. Next to him is Gwen Gwen: Oh you dweebs are in so much trouble! THE END Characters Main * OmniDragon * Ben (ODT) * Gwen (ODT) * Grandpa Max (ODT) Minor * Students * Bill * Mr. Riordan * Azmuth * Myaxx Aliens Used By OmniDragon * Acceleraptor (Name not said; Powers not used) Trivia and stuff * This marks OmniDragon's first transformation. * Yes, I made a Bill Withers pun. Sue me. Category:Episodes Category:OmniDragon Category:OmniDragon10